1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to aquarium apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aquarium-terrarium apparatus wherein the same provides the combination of a terrarium organization supporting plant life in operative association with an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terrarium type devices positioned within an aquatic type setting have been provided in the prior art to maintain terrarium life within an aquarium setting. An example of this structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,751 to Richmann wherein a terrarium type plant life is supported in an unenclosed state within an aquarium structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,876 to Moore, et al. sets forth an aquarium-terrarium structure with a unique cover mounted thereon to provide desired ventilation into the aquarium-terrarium organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,270 to Sabin sets forth a terrarium-aquarium wherein the organization includes a medially positioned terrarium structure, with separate water filtration system directed therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,064 to Kuneman, et al. sets forth an amphibian terrarium organization for use with aquariums, wherein a ramp member permits an amphibious creature such as a turtle to gain access to a terrarium structure overlying an aquarium.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved aquarium-terrarium apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.